A New Lease Of Life
by futuremrsbates99
Summary: What if Donna had accepted the Doctor's invitation first time around? That's 12 more episodes worth of Donna, this is the first of the 'Accepted Invitation' series which will include variations on all of the Series 3 episodes, with Donna. This is just an alternate ending to 'The Runaway Bride' not very long or very good if you ask me, hope they improve later.. Reviews appreciated!
1. Accepting His Offer

Donna POV

Standing outside in the street, still in my wedding dress, saying goodbye to a man that I'd known less than a day yet felt like I'd known for a lifetime. This man was something different, he was so alien but so human at the same time, and it was terrifying to me but I liked it. He had just made it snow like it was a normal thing to do, and he stood here looking at me, about to say something, though I couldn't imagine what.

"You could always... come with me." He spoke hesitantly, like was expecting me to say no, and I understood why. My brain was screaming NO, saying that it was dangerous and I would be mad to go off with a man I barely knew, but I'd always been one for following my heart and it was telling me to go for it, when was I ever going to get a chance like this again. Reason told me that he wasn't being serious anyway and I always listened to reason so instead of giving him a blunt answer I replied vaguely.

"Nah, you don't want someone like me coming with you! You need someone who can keep you on your toes, someone clever who'll understand your spaceman talk, not a temp from Chiswick." It was the diplomatic answer, if he really wanted me to come with him he'd object and if he was only being kind then he'd agree.

"Yes I do! You're more than a match for me Donna Noble, there's no-one I'd rather have to join me than you. If you want to come, then I'd be delighted. honestly but I understand if you don't." _He actually wants me to go!_ I thought to myself in disbelief, no way could a man like him want the company of a woman like me, it just didn't happen in the real world, then again, neither did space and time travel.

"Really?" After he nodded his head I grinned at him broadly. "Thank you! I'd love to come, really I would, but I'm going to need to pack a few things, aren't I? If you really don't mind then I'll just pop in and pack a suitcase, I won't bring too much but I suppose if we come back for a visit I can grab some more." He smiled at me and walked forward, extending his hand toward me in invitation, I took it and we walked toward the door of my house hand-in-hand.

"Wait," He said, and I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Cover story?"

"Oh right, well you needn't explain the whole alien thing, just tell them you don't know and that I called you to ask for a lift back to the reception. They won't expect you to know too much, just say that we're friends if they ask, that you worked at Mortimers while I was temping there, okay?" After receiving an affirmative nod, I opened the gate and walked through, heading toward the door, still holding his hand.

When I reached the door and opened it, I was faced with my mother's bombardment of questions, and when I managed to escape and head upstairs to start packing, I hit another brick wall. _What to pack! What's the weather like in space? _I tried to be as fast as I could, I felt guilty leaving the Doctor downstairs with Mum.

* * *

Doctor POV

While Donna was upstairs packing I was stood in the front room with Geoffrey and Sylvia Noble, both wanting to know what had happened and why he was here.

"I don't know what happened anymore than you do, Donna just called me to give her a lift because everyone else was already at the wedding. After what happened today Donna's decided that she needs a break, so I said she could tag along with me for a while. I'm going travelling, first we'll head to France then work our way east, I haven't really got any specific place I'm heading for and I'd be pleased to have Donna with me. Ever since we met she's been a really good friend to me and she's great company to keep."

Hoping that I wouldn't be asked many more questions I was blessed by the sight of Donna coming down the stairs, with a suitcase and a holdall. She must have seen the look of relief on my face because she asked for my help with the case, obviously helping to save me from the situation. I obligingly went to help her and took the holdall from within her arms, she said goodbye to her parents and told them she'd 'head up the hill to see Gramps' before we left.

As soon as they'd done talking we headed out of the back door, presumably 'up the hill', still holding her bag.

"Sorry about all of this, I know there isn't really a point in saying goodbye and it means next time I come back it's going to have to be a couple of months down the line and we need to deepen this cover story because Mum's a very nosy person and Gramps & Dad will want to know about what I've been up to." She said as we walked, apologizing unnecessarily. "And just to warn you, we might be a while because...well Gramps has been ill and we've been trying to keep him in bed but he still insists on coming out for at least an hour ever night. I haven't really spoken to him much so he might keep us a while."

"It's alright Donna, honestly! We can sort everything out once we've left and there's just one thing I don't get. Why does your Grandfather spend his time on a hill at night?" Was I missing a very obvious factor or did it seem an odd thing for a human to do? She laughed at me and I didn't mind because she was _really _laughing and she seemed happy.

"For a martian you don't seem to know a lot about the stars. They only come out at night so that's the best time to go looking at them, eh?"


	2. Telling Gramps

Donna POV

As we reached the top of the hill, I saw my Gramps sitting there on his camping chair, looking through the telescope for some constellation or other. I hadn't really needed to say goodbye, best thing about a time machine, you don't need to be gone any time at all, but I wanted to hear my stargazing Grandfather talking to a real alien - even if he couldn't know - about the stars.

" 'Ello sweet'art, what's got you up here tonight? And who's ya friend?" He rose from his seat to give me a quick hug and extend a hand to the Doctor, shaking it vigorously before sitting back down again. "You'll 'ave to excuse me for being rude, can't stay stood up long, I've been ill."

"Nice to meet you, my name's the Doctor, I assume you're Mr Mott, Donna's told me a lot about you."

"Wilf please, and I can't say I've heard much about you. The Doctor ey, Doctor Who?" I couldn't help but giggle at the irony of the situation, earning myself a harsh stare from the man himself.

"Just the Doctor, Gramps. Don't ask me, he's always been that way, won't answer to anything else. What have you found then? You might wanna show him-" I said, prodding the Doctor in the chest lightly, in indication. "- he's a bit of a bright spark, good with astronomy."

I listened to the two of them talking about the stars for a good half an hour, pointing out different planets and stars, wondering if I should tell Gramps. It's not like he'd go telling Mum or Dad, and he wouldn't get angry or anything, he'd just be pleased for me. I pulled the Doctor off to the side for a moment, thinking I should probably ask him whether I was even _allowed _before I said anything.

"What is it, Donna?" He asked casually, yet still mildly worried about me.

"I was just thinking, could I tell Gramps? The truth I mean, it's not like he'd go telling my parents or anything, he'd just be pleased. It's just because ya know, he's always believed in aliens and all that, but never had any proof, I'd love to give him that, only if it's okay with you though. I wouldn't want it to jeopardize this for me because, well, this means a lot more to me but...?" I knew I was in full rambling mode, I always did it when I was asking for permission to do something and expecting a no, it was a bad habit of mine.

"Of course you can Donna! As long as he doesn't go telling his friends, which I doubt he would. It's always nice to have someone who knows all the facts, right? Go on, you can go and tell him now, I might stay a fair distance away to see his reaction though." He was obviously wary, maybe even a tad scared, of how Gramps would react.

"Don't worry alienboy, he's not gonna kill you, or try and dissect you, promise!" Trying to reassure an alien, then again every minute I spent with this man was a new experience and each was as amazing as the last.

Doctor POV

As we walked back over to Wilf, I saw him smiling at a star, I couldn't tell which from this distance, like he was in awe of it's beauty. If Donna was going to tell someone, I was pleased she had chosen Wilf over her mother, or even her father. I stood a good few feet away and watched Donna sit down beside her Gramps,, observing the scene from a distance.

"Gramps, there's something I need to tell you. First of all I'm going travelling, with the Doctor, that isn't the important bit though. We're going travelling...around the universe. The Doctor here, he's well...not exactly human." I saw Wilf's mouth drop in disbelief, there wasn't any other emotion there just shock. "He has a spaceship you see, and well I'm going with him. But please Gramps, you can't tell _anyone,_ if you do then my best friend is going to end up like E.T. which isn't what I want."

She sat back on her knees with her her hands in her lap, awaiting a response from her grandfather, who's mouth was still agape in surprise. She turned to smile at me as if to say 'told you', then reached out her hands to her Granddad, who took them willingly in his as his expression changed to one of delight and elation.

"Wow! I can't believe it, I'm so proud of you my girl. You can go out and see all of it then you come home and tell me about all the things you've seen with that wonderful man! Just make sure it isn't too long before you pop back for a visit, ey?" I watched Donna nod happily and tell her Gramps that it wouldn't be too long before she came back to see them, she said her goodbyes, as did I and then we left.

Walking back down the hill, I looked to the side of me to see a grinning Donna, happy as ever, and I couldn't help but smile in response. _This woman, _I thought. _She's my second chance, maybe Rose isn't the final straw._ Because after her I thought I would be alone forever, but Donna could be the best friend I needed right now and I could be there for her too.


	3. Settling In

Donna POV

As we walked back in to the TARDIS, I watched him put down my bag on the floor and turn to look at me, I stood there watching him watch me. Neither one of us spoke and I wasn't going to be the one to break the silence, we both stayed stood in exactly the same place.

"What is it Donna?" He finally asked, and his voice rang through the TARDIS.

"I don't know, you're the one who started staring at me, so I stared back!" I shouldn't have been that sharp but I wasn't in the mood, I was stood in my wedding dress, soaked to the skin and still trying to come to terms with the fact aliens exist.

"Sorry." He said simply, regretting his attempt at conversation. "I didn't mean to, do you want me to show you your bedroom?" _I have a bedroom already?_ I asked myself, only to get a reply in my head, like a stray thought. _No, I made you one._

"What the heck was that? I just answered my own question in my head, how's that even possible?" I'd spoken without thinking, I must've sounded mad, but then again, The Doctor is an alien.

"That's just the TARDIS, she's sort of alive, well she is alive. She telepathic so she can speak to you in your mind and tap in to your thoughts, she doesn't usually like to when there are strangers on board, she barely even did it to...to Rose, my friend, and she was around for years. That is strange, anyway I'll show you your room, it's just across from mine I think." After seeing my obvious confusion, he continued. " Well the TARDIS can alter herself to fit our requirements, so if you want a room added you just ask her telepathically and she makes it for you. Usually she'll only answer to me but she may like you, anyway I'll let you get settled in then."

He picked my bag back up and guided the way down several different hallways until he stopped outside a door, and poked his head round it.

"Your favourite colour is periwinkle right?" After getting a small nod and a raised eyebrow from me he opened the door completely and walked in, followed closely by me and I saw the inside of the room and understood immediately. The room had a gorgeous cream wallpaper with periwinkle accents and the king-size bed was clothed with sheets, the same shade of blue. "That's strange though, usually she just starts out neutral and alters it when I ask her to, depending on the guests favourite colour. I think that my ship might have made a new friend in you Donna." _Well then, _I thought, trying to speak to her. _If I'm going to be around for a while, it might be best that we get along well. _

I received a friendly hum in return that made me smile at my new found friend. The Doctor bid me goodnight and left me to unpack and sleep.

Doctor POV

After I got to my room I couldn't help but feel pleased that the TARDIS had made a bond with my new travelling companion, it was always good when they started off on good terms. I sat down on the bed and got my diary out of the drawer, ready to record today's events.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today has been both one of the worst and one of the best days of my life, today was the day I said goodbye to Rose. I broke through a temporal pocket in to her universe, just as a hologram, to say my last farewells. I got cut off in the middle of the most important sentence in my life, and I would miss her. She was the person who had pulled me out of the dark after the war, she had shown me how to live again, and how to be happy. She was the first human for two of my regenerations, so of course she meant a lot to me, but that didn't mean I couldn't go on living a life. _

_As soon as I got back in to the TARDIS, I was met by a sight I'd never expected to see, there was a woman - in a wedding dress - stood on my TARDIS, mid-flight. So she helped me to save the world, her name is Donna Noble, and now she is travelling with me. Some would say I've moved on too fast but I was never one for looking back and I think she's the kind of woman - the kind of friend - who can help me to get over this, if anyone can then it's her. She was so strong today, after finding out that her fiancee had been using her, she managed to keep a straight face when faced with a very large arachnid alien. She also persuaded me to stop when I wouldn't have, when I needed to. _

_She seems to have become good friends with the TARDIS too, they've already made a psychic link and she was only on board for a couple of hours. I don't really know what else can be said about today, it was a blur of emotions and too much for me to write down. Soon I will move on, not completely because some people always have a place in my heart but I will be able to stop thinking about it every moment._

_Goodnight._

I was about to go to sleep after having a shower and getting in to my pyjamas when I got a message from the TARDIS: _She's crying too you know. _At first I didn't know what she meant but then I understood and felt the urge to go and check on my new best friend, it felt strange that after knowing Donna for such a short time I already cared for her so much. I put on my dressing gown and slippers before heading back to her room.


	4. Friendly Comfort

Donna POV

Ready to write about the events of the day I sat down on the bed in some pyjamas and a dressing gown, it was freezing in this room even with the heating on.

Dear Diary,

Today was utterly disastrous, turns out Lance didn't love me, he loved a great big spider who wanted to kill me instead. This morning went fantastically, I had a great time getting ready and everything, then halfway down the aisle I ended up on a spaceship, with a man who claimed he was an to get a taxi back to the church I found out I was being stalked my robots and had to jump across a motorway, in to the alien's spaceship again! I missed my wedding completely then when I finally arrived at the reception venue it turned out they'd had it without me! I was fuming but ended up having some fun until I found out I was still being followed by the robot santas, and they were trying to kill me. That didn't go very well so I ended up back at H.C. Clements, with 'The Doctor' and Lance, we finally met this spider woman and she tried to kill us all. After finding out the truth about Lance, me and the Doctor got back on his ship somehow and I was really upset so I cried some, then we saw the Earth's creation.

It was beautiful,even if I was upset about Lance, it was absolutely gorgeous. Then we went back - for some mad reason - and I got kidnapped by robots, again! Lance died, I told the Doctor he deserved it - which on some levels he did - but he didn't really. The Doctor killed the 'Empress' and her children, drowned them all while we stood there, I think he probably would have stayed if I hadn't stopped him. But we got back to my house, and he asked me to come with him, after slight hesitation I agreed whole-heartedly, the only person who knows the truth is Gramps and I'm pleased he knows. So my day was an emotional rollercoaster, it started out great then went awfully then seemed to look up again. There's not much else I can say, it's difficult to put in to words but I'm pleased that I have The Doctor now, seeing the universe might take my mind off it.

Goodnight.

I just wanted to sleep for the rest of eternity but there was a knock on the door and I assumed it must be the Doctor, there was no-one else here as far as I knew, so I made quick work of rubbing my eyes with a make-up wipe, making sure to get rid of any stray mascara, hoping that it wasn't too obvious I'd been crying.

"Come in." I called rather loudly, making sure he could hear me, and he opened the door and poked his head round. "What is it?" Assuming it'd be something simple. then I could get back to wallowing in self-pity on my own.

"How are you doing?" I was about to tell him I was fine when I felt the TARDIS in my head, _he won't take fine for an answer, he can tell when you're lying._

_"_I'll be okay, how are you?" _Changing the subject won't work either. _At least I could block the Doctor out, the TARDIS could invade my mind whenever she wanted to, and she was a lot more persuasive than him.

"Really? I'm fine, now come on, I want a proper answer, I can tell when people are lying and when they're telling the truth, you are most certainly not fine." I just turned away from him, trying to busy myself, when I felt a hand on my shoulder, it didn't scare me but I still flinched away from it when I turned, I raised my eyebrows, expecting some kind of regretful apology but instead I felt a tight embrace. His warmth enveloped me and I couldn't help but enjoy it, perhaps I would get along well with this man, he was the kind who cares not when it's wanted, but when it's needed. I murmured a thank-you in to his shoulder and leaned in to the embrace.

_Thank-you too. _I said to the TARDIS, getting an appreciative hum in response.


End file.
